Will You Marry Me?
by PikaGirl13
Summary: After being together through their childhood and their adulthood, Ray is finally ready to ask Mariah to marry him. With permission from Lee, will he finally intertwine their lives together? A Fluffy Ray x Mariah One Shot that I hope you Read & Review. Enjoy!


Will You Marry Me?

_***Present* **_

On a hot summer's eve in Ray's home village in China, the young leader of White Tiger X was waiting for his lifelong girlfriend, Mariah, to meet him at the waterfall where he held a small satchel in his hand.

"_**I can't believe I'm finally popping the question.**_" Ray thought to himself as he gazed at the satchel in his hand, "_**Lucky enough for me that Lee gave me his blessing, though I really never had any doubts to begin with..." **_

_***Flashback* **_

Lee stared at Ray like he had grown five extra arms when he had asked him for his blessing to marry his sister. It was a hot July evening when they were working out their Beyblading skills when Ray stopped what they were doing.

"You want to propose to Mariah?" Lee echoed back to Ray like he couldn't believe his ears.

Ray blushed a light crimson, "Yeah well, I figured since we've been in a relationship practically since we were kids it would be only natural for me to finally propose to her."

"Yeah, I get that. But, will you be able to provide for her and protect her?" Lee asked Ray with a serious gaze.

Ray nodded his head, "I will do all in my power to make sure she lives a happy life together with me. I won't let anything horrible happen to your baby sister."

"Would you be willing to put your life on the line for hers? Would you take all the pain in the world to protect her from harm?!" Lee asked Ray in a raised voice, his brotherly love coming into play for his little sister's sake.

Ray knew that this was a natural response for him, so he nodded his head and replied back, "I would lay my life down for her on a drop of a hat_**. I LOVE HER LEE!**_ I would do anything to make sure she was safe! I wouldn't put her life in danger for anything in the world, because she means too much to me!"

"You are the only man in the world who I would give my sister's hand to. You have my blessing Ray, but remember this: If you ever make her cry or hurt her in any way, you will be dealing with me!" Lee told Ray with a lion growl.

Ray smiled and nodded his head, Lee smiled back and the two soon to be brothers-in-law hugged in a mutual embrace of respect.

"Welcome to the family Ray." Lee whispered to Ray as they shared a heart filled embrace.

_***Present* **_

Finally after twenty minutes of waiting, Mariah ran up to Ray with her whole body trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry it took so long Ray!" Mariah apologized to Ray with a cat like smile, "My brother kept be behind because he was giving me a speech about taking care of myself."

Ray chuckled, "It's fine, no problem at all. I'm just happy that you're here."

Mariah walked closer to Ray and he instantly wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her in to a soft kiss. After they broke apart, Mariah noticed the little satchel that was clenched in his hand.

"Ray...What's in your hand?" Mariah asked him curiously as she started to reach for it, but Ray caught her wrist and smiled.

Lowering her wrist down, Ray smiled and replied to her, "This is something extra special and just for you."

Mariah was intrigued, "Oh really? What is that?"

"Patience my kitten, you'll know soon enough. But first I want to show you something." Ray told her as he led Mariah to the edge of the pool.

Mariah looked at Ray in confusion, "Are we taking a dip in the pool?"

"Sorta, but not really. We're just gonna wade in the pool, I need to show you what I found that I thought you'd be interested in seeing." Ray answered happily.

So they rolled up their oriental pants and Ray led Mariah through the chilling water to the small cluster of beautiful water lilies. Mariah held her breath at their beauty and Ray took this opportunity to point out a scroll of paper that was tied around one of its petals.

Mariah unrolled it and started to read aloud, "_**In our day and age, we talk of warriors and princesses like childhood idols. But for us this lifestyle is our reality, Living in this secluded village of Bladers made me realize that it was my duty as a warrior to protect my princess no matter what would happen to me. But, I had to train so I left you in the capable hands of your brother. After we reconciled our relationship I knew I had to make things up to you, so I started to share my heart and by the time I knew it I had fallen harder then I had when we were children. Mariah, I love you and you are my princess. Please, if you take me as your warrior, I would be the happiest man alive**_."

Mariah gasped as she felt a soft hand place itself upon her cheek for her to face Ray eye to eye. Ray's face was gentle with such pure and unconditional love that it made Mariah's heart run like a racehorse.

"Mariah, like I wrote down on the scroll: You are my princess, my mate, my soul mate, my reason for living other than Beyblading. I have been so in love with you since our childhood, and I know you've been waiting patiently for me to reconcile your feelings after we met again during the Hong Kong Tournament. After that Tournament I couldn't stop thinking about you, and after I had return to the White Tigers I had fallen even deeper in love with you." Ray told her, leaning in close to the point where they were nose to nose. staring into each other's eyes.

Mariah whispered breathlessly, "Ray..."

"We've been together for all our lives, our hearts have been made for each other. Our destinies are intertwined and I couldn't imagine living another day without you by my side. So Mariah Wong, I am asking you." Ray said as he undo the satchel to reveal a silver band ring with a jade stone in the middle, "Will you marry me?"

Mariah could hardly refrain herself from crying as she started to tear up with joy, "I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!"

With her shout of glee, Ray slid the ring onto her finger and Mariah kissed Ray deeply, which he replied with full affection and passion.

His princess had excepted his proposal.


End file.
